How Dare You
by Opinionated Shipper
Summary: Jinx has become an honorary Titan and gained everyone's trust except for Robin's. When Kid Flash gets hurt he blames Jinx. See what happens next in this Flinx one shot.


How Dare You

This is my first Teen Titans fanfic. I haven't been writing fanfiction that long so I apologize for any mistakes that I make. Please review and tell me how I could make my stories better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did there would be a sixth season already.

It had been five months since the Teen Titans defeated the Brotherhood of Evil. Many of the Titans were skeptical about Jinx's sudden change of heart but after much convincing by Kid Flash most of the Titans accepted her as one of their own. The only Titan that still remained skeptical was none other than the Boy Wonder himself Robin. He just couldn't get over the fact that Jinx had tried to harm him and his friends so many times before. Despite Robin's many misgivings, Jinx was made a honorary Titan.

Jinx needed a place to stay so Kid Flash offered to let her stay in his apartment with him. She reluctantly accepted and moved in with him the very same day that she became a Titan. Things were uncomfortable between them at first but soon things got very casual between them. It wasn't very long before they admitted their feelings for each other and became an official couple.

The original Titans were on a mission in Tokyo and asked Jinx and Kid Flash to watch Jump City for them while they were away. They were on patrol one day when they heard an alarm go off at a nearby bank and went to investigate. When they arrived at the scene they saw 6 armed men standing over several civilians on the ground with their hands on their heads. Kid Flash looked at them with a huge grin on his face.

"You know just because the original Titans are gone doesn't mean you can go around robbing banks." He said.

All of the armed men looked at kid flash and raised their guns to fire at him. As soon as they did this Jinx fired hexes disabling all of their guns. Kid Flash took all of the money out of the robbers hands and returned it to its rightful place. "Alright everyone who isn't a criminal get out!" Jinx said with authority.

All of the civilians ran out the door screaming at Jinx's command until the only people left in the bank were Jinx, Kid Flash, and the robbers. Kid Flash ran at super speed and knocked out two of them. Three of them ran at jinx who simply hexed them away. One of the robbers was running towards the back door when Kid Flash appeared in front of him. Startled the robber turned just in time to see Jinx round house kick him in the face which knocked him out.

"Well that was easy." Said jinx as her and Kid Flash walked toward the front door. "Sure was beautiful." Kid Flash replied with a smirk as he put an arm around his girlfriend.

Police bursted through the door and started arresting the criminals. Behind Kid Flash and Jinx one of the robbers propped himself up on his elbow and pulled out a gun that was tucked in his belt. He pointed it at Kid Flash and fired.

"Nooo!" Jinx screamed as Kid Flash fell to the ground. The police jumped on the robber with the gun and apprehend him.

"Argh!" Kid Flash moaned as Jinx looked at him with tears in her eyes."We have to get to a hospital quickly" Jinx said as she pulled Kid Flash to his feet."No. If the doctors take off my mask they could figure out my secret identity." Kid Flash replied leaning on Jinx for support as they made their way outside.

Kid Flash and Jinx had just made it to Titans Tower when Kid Flash collapsed on the ground in front of the door. Just before he collapsed the Titans ship landed on the island and all of the original Titans piled out of it. Upon seeing Kid Flash fall to the ground they all rushed to his side.

Jinx's POV

"Raven take him to the infirmary and get to work healing him." Robin ordered his fellow Titan. Raven levitated Kid Flash and took him inside the tower. I went to follow them but Robin grabbed my arm.

"What did you do to him you witch?!" Robin said as he looked at me angrily.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Don't play dumb with me Jinx. What did you do to Kid Flash?!"

"How dare you!?"I couldn't believe what he was accusing me of. How could he accuse me of hurting Kid Flash. I felt so angry that I just snapped.

"How dare you accuse me of hurting Kid Flash?! I have been on the your side for over five months now. I helped you defeat the Brotherhood and even watched your city for you while you were away. What do I have to do for you to trust me?!" Everyone just stared wide eyed at me.

"Even if you never trust me don't you ever accuse me of hurting Wally! He is the only one who trusted me. The only one who ever looked at me as more than a villain. If you think for even a second that I would hurt him then you can go to Hell!" After that I ran away from the Tower with tears in my eyes.

Kid Flash POV

I woke up feeling like I just got hit by the express train. I wanted to just roll over and go back to sleep but then I remembered what happened at the bank. My eyes shot open and I tried to sit up which turned out to be a bad idea.

"Aaarrgh!" I groaned as I layed back down in bed. I looked over to my side and saw Raven and Robin standing there. "You shouldn't try to move yet Kid Flash. You just got shot." Raven said without any emotion.

"Where's Jinx?" As soon as I said this Raven's normally monotone eyes looked angrily at Robin who looked down at the ground sadly.

"What's wrong?! Did something happen to Jinx?!" I was so worried about my girlfriend that I ignored the pain and set up.

"She-she ran away" I didn't understand what was going on. Why would Jinx run off right after I got shot. I looked at Robin wide eyed.

"What do you mean she ran away. Would somebody just please tell me what is going on." Robin looked at me and opened his mouth to answer when the door to the infirmary opened. Relief swept over my body when I saw Jinx walk in. "Jinx." I whispered softly as we locked eyes.

She ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. I gladly returned the hug as she sobbed into my chest. "I was so scared that I was going to lose you." She said In between sobs. "You'll have to do a lot better than that to get rid of me." She pulled back and looked at me lovingly before our lips met in a passionate kiss.

Jinx's POV

When we broke the kiss I was still in Wally's embrace and we were resting our foreheads on each other. Our moment ended when Robin cleared his throat behind me. I turned to face him and sighed.

"Jinx I..." He started before I interrupted him. "Don't worry Robin. I'll leave now. I just had to make sure Kid Flash was alright." I started to leave but a hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I turned around and saw Robin holding onto my wrist. I thought he was going to arrest me or try to accuse me of hurting Kid Flash again but surprisingly that was not the case. Robin just looked at me and sighed.

"Listen Jinx I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was totally out of line and I'm sorry. I looked at the security footage from the bank and saw what happened. I know that you would never hurt Kid Flash or betray the Titans. From now on you have my trust."

I just stared at him for a second trying to process what he said but then a smile crept onto my face. "Thanks Robin" I said and he returned my smile. I looked over at Kid Flash who had a giant grin on his face. I walked back over to him and pulled him into a very passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before the need for air forced us to break apart. I looked into Kid Flash's eyes and said "I love you." "I love you to Jinx"

Well there you have it. My first Teen Titan fic. Please review. Until next time r &amp; r.


End file.
